gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Fossoway
Terrence Fossoway, known to the public as Septon Terrence, was a Septless Septon of the Faith of the Seven, who had spent much of his time travelling in the Riverlands, Crownlands, and parts of the Westerlands. History Septon Fossoway was born to two minor members of the Green Apple Fossoways of New Barrel, and was as such a relation of the ill-fortuned Lord Jon Fossoway. As a member of the Fossoway House he was expected to take on the duties of a knight, and eventually hold certain estates and land when he grew older. In his youth it was noted he was handy with a blade, but seemed to spend more time enjoying hearing the tales of King Davos I Baratheon and The Red Stag War, or any tale dealing with the faith than he did training in the yard. It was upon his eighteenth name day, the very eve of his knighting ceremony when his world, and his life, was forever changed. Terrence has chosen to keep watch in Sept, to pray and reflect upon the duties he was about to take on. It was that night that the vision came to him, for The Father appeared before him, imploring to Terrence's sense of justice, telling him of the dire need of the Faith for strong, just men to lead it back to power. The Father went on, revealing to Terrence other tales and secrets, key among them the fact that the Church shall fall into a great decay if the Faith is not restored to strong, temporal power. That night Terrence fled from New Barrel, and took up as an apprentice under a Septon in the Riverlands. After receiving his own ordination he refused the offer of a Sept to call his own, preferring to wander the lands, aiding the smallfolk with his spiritual ministrations. Before setting out on his journey, his family donated to the Church a white alb of splendid lace and silk along with a crystal crown and a large, crystal-headed staff. Important Events First Era For the majority of the First Era the Septon wandered about the Westerlands and the Riverlands, doing his best to care for the smallfolk, and observing how far the Church's Temporal power had fallen into disrepair in these regions. In the final months of the first Era he took ill, and was confined to bed in a Minor Sept in the Riverlands. Second Era Confined to bed for most of the Second Era, the Septon experienced further Visions from the Seven, among those were given to him prophesies that he would lead forth a party that would shake the world to its core, and restore a unified, and powerful Faith to the realm, and then the entire world. After recovering the Septon set out. Third Era After learning of the events involving his relative, Jon Fossoway, Terrence ceased using his family name amongst the Lords and Smallfolk, believing a connection with the family would lessen his credibility. The Spring Without Sun had greatly effected the Smallfolk, and much of his time was spent moving from town to town, garnering what food he may, and distributing it where it was most needed, as well as aiding to the sick with his skills in healing. Upon reaching Darry, the Septon was aghast at the state of the town's Septry, and gathered the peasants to go to Lord Darry's Castle to ask that it be restored for use. An error in communication ensured nothing good would come of the meeting, with many smallfolk being wounded or killed, and the Septon stripped of his fine garments and thrown into the Castle's Dungeons. That knight he made his escape with Ser Quincy Scrab, a minor hedgeknight known for his pious inclinations. The Septon began his journey with The Divine Company towards Harrenhall to petition the Frey Lord reigning there. Fourth Era During the beginning of the Fourth Era Terrence began to move about the Riverlands, raising knights and peasants under the command of Lord Edwin Frey for use in the New Faith Militant. Family Members Jon Fossoway, Nephew Quotes "Where the **** did Baelor the Blessed come from?" ''- Ser Yohn, Castellan of Castle Darry "''I thought it was folly when my uncle was present but now I see you truly are deranged." - ''Brynden Frey, Lord of the Twins "''The Septon was smart. He had to be, with all that he had accomplished. Ruling Harrenhal, dictating terms, creating a private army... you can't be a fool to get all that." - Edmure Blackwood __FORCETOC__ Category:Septon Category:Deceased Category:Reach Category:Fossoway Category:Character